


The Taming of Sheva Alomar

by Pomyum



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Impregnation, Mind Control, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: Sheva Alomar visits a Hong Kong businessman only to become the latest victim of his specially designed Umbrella virus.A commission by anonymous.





	The Taming of Sheva Alomar

Sheva managed a calm in the middle of the storm of activity around her. She was very used to dealing with busy men flying about on their business, heedless of her presence. It was a scenario she was quite accustomed to, though it was normally in the middle of a crisis. Typically when she was surrounded by chaos, a B.O.W. outbreak had taken place. 

In Hong Kong, however, she found herself instead trapped in a mire of businessmen. Even in the lobby of the building Sheva currently waited within, they flew about. Many of them were talking on their phones, some talked to one another, some simply concentrated on their destination. All were in a massive rush. It wasn’t the kind of environment she was used to, and she was quite grateful she wouldn’t need to spend long there. A shooting range and the gym were her ideas of the daily grind. In fact, she was planning on heading to the Hong Kong branch office of the BSAA as soon as she was done, for a little target practice.

She was happiest keeping the world safe from horrific monsters and amoral corporate demons. Everyone else could keep their 9 to 5 jobs. 

Despite being uncomfortable, Sheva held her poise and grace, standing still and ignoring the men sneaking peeks at her ass as they passed. She was wearing her business attire, a gray women’s suit complete with a buttoned jacket, striped mini-skirt that only went down to mid-thigh, and a pair of reading glasses. Normally she wore contacts, but she found the glasses complemented the outfit well, and helped to give her an air of sophistication and intelligence. She also wore black pumps and flesh-toned stockings to highlight her gorgeous legs. Beneath her skirt, she wore a garter belt, and her bra was sheer, lacy, and displayed her large areolas through the fabric. Feeling sexy definitely gave her the confidence she’d need for the meeting ahead.

When she was finally called up to the office of the man she was there to see, she inwardly heaved a heavy sigh. She was glad to be away from the moving crowd’s in the building’s lobby, and after one quick meeting she could head back to work. Plus she could change out of her suit. It was damned sexy, she knew that much, but it wasn’t as comfortable as her normal clothing.

Not to mention that she felt naked without a gun. She had a knife in her purse, but she desperately wanted a pistol as well. 

“ _You’re being silly, Sheva,_ ” she told herself as the elevator stopped and she stepped onto her floor. “ _There’s no way you’d possibly need a gun here._ ” 

The pretty and polite secretary opened the door for her, Sheva bowing in thanks as she entered a massive and magnificently appointed office. Expensive furniture dotted the huge room, along with pictures and tapestries and statues. It seemed less like an business office and more like the workplace of a museum curator. 

A tall man dressed in exquisite green and black clothing turned from behind his desk, nodding to Sheva with nary a smile. At 6’ 1”, Lan Di towered over Sheva, though his tremendous presence exuded more from his stature and confidence than his height. His hair was pitch black, pulled into a long ponytail that extended almost to his knees. His face was severe and impassive, virtually no emotion playing out on his sharp features. Sharp brown eyes seemed to bore straight into Sheva, taking in every inch of her in seconds.

“Welcome, Ms. Alomar,” he said in English. Lifting his hand, he signaled to his secretary, who shut the office door. He then gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Sheva quickly took advantage of the offer, fixing the man with a warm smile.

“Thank you for seeing me today, sir,” she said. “I appreciate you don’t have a great deal of time.”

“I always have time for a worthy cause, Ms. Alomar.” Lan gestured to a nearby counter stocked with a steaming pot and several cups. “Tea?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Lan spent a few moments preparing their drinks while Sheva explained the aid program she was seeking to fund that helped the victims of B.O.W. attacks. A minute later he returned to the desk, handing her a steaming cup of tea.

“Thank you, sir,” she said, blowing into the cup before taking a sip.

“Please, Ms. Alomar. You may call me Lan Di.” 

She smiled, happy that he was becoming a bit more familiar. It boded well for his help funding the program. 

“With your contribution, we could help to clothe and house thousands of those affected by these attacks, and maybe even save a few lives in the process.”

“A worthy cause.” He nodded. “I do not believe providing your funding will be a problem. I could have the money transferred tomorrow.”

“Really? Sir, that would be fantastic! I can’t thank you enough.”

“Well, you can thank me by telling me what you think of my tea.”

Sheva laughed and smiled, taking a much larger drink of the warm beverage.

“It’s delicious,” she said, licking her lips and taking another sip.

Then the man did something completely unexpected… he smiled, and slipped into the chair next to her.

“I’m so glad you think so,” he said. “I made it especially for you, in celebration of our new… connection.”

Sheva blushed, nodding, though she felt a bit uncomfortable with his wording, and his sudden proximity. 

“I promise you,” she said, her head suddenly swimming, “it will make a huge… difference…”

Sheva put her hand to her head, stopping it from swerving about. Out of nowhere, se felt incredibly lightheaded.

“I’m sure it will. And you need fear nothing. Trust me when I say those the program helps will appreciate your sacrifice, Sheva.”

Lan Di reached over, his hand now rubbing along Sheva’s leg. He began by feeling up her calf before moving slowly upward, firmly caressing her thigh. He grinned, licking his lips. Sheva’s attempted to push his hand, though she failed completely, too weak to move him.

“What… what do you think you’re doing?!” Sheva’s energy was suddenly gone, and she though she tried to fight the man off, she found her strength was greatly lacking. He went on, squeezing her thigh while his fingers came closer and closer to moving up her skirt. 

“This is my price for funding your program. Like I said, take comfort in knowing that your work will go on without you, while you stay here and please me.”

Sheva’s eyes went to the tea as the cup slipped from her hand. She’d been drugged, and it was too late to do anything about it. Lan Di’s hand went further, sliding up her skirt and beginning to paw at the lacy black panties beneath.

“I… you… you can’t…” Sheva was too weak to even try to fight back anymore, and it was a struggle to simply stay awake. 

“Go to sleep, my dusky sweetness,” he said. “When you come to, you can begin your new life.”

She wanted to scream for help, wanted to grab for her purse and use the knife within to slice up her attacker, but she had no energy left. Whatever was in the tea did its job quickly, as before she even realized it was over, the world vanished into darkness.

* * *

Sheva thought she was still dreaming when she came to. Darkness swam about in her vision, with only lines of neon purple and blue to break up the black. Her head still seemed to be swimming, and her body floating. She rotated slowly, her vision gradually spinning about, giving her a full view of the dreamscape around her. There was a cold permeating the room, like a chill winter breeze blowing over her body.

Eventually, her vision began to clear, with the room coming into full view. Her eyes blinked the sleep away, her mind realizing that she was awake once more. As the room ceased to blur, she began to make out small details. Impressive tapestries lining the walls featuring intricate Chinese artwork. A computer set twenty feet or so away, with wires running from it to what looked like cameras set up about the room. Several figures stood nearby, two of them together with glowing blue and purple lights adorning their bodies. The third, though, she recognized as soon as his green and black outfit became clear.

“Lan Di,” she said, her voice hoarse, “what the fuck have you done?”

The man turned, once again flashing his unnerving smile. 

“Ah, Sheva,” he said as he approached. “Wonderful. I’m afraid your dose was slightly too heavy. You’ve been asleep for some time. Now that you’re up, though, we can finally begin.”

“Begin... what?” Sheva shook her head, anger beginning to fill her chest as her energy returned. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“Taking what’s mine. You’re spirited, but that’s not a problem. It simply means you’ll be an eager partner in bed.”

“If you think I’m getting into bed with you… am I spinning?”

“Oh yes. You’re tied to the ceiling. Ashley, would you stop her, please?”

“Of course,” came a feminine voice from the side. 

Sheva turned and gaped. Approaching with a demure smile was none other than Ashley Graham, daughter of the former American president. More shocking was the state of her, as she was almost completely nude. She wore a lacy blue bra and panties, but neither covered much of anything. The bra only held up the lower part of her impressive breasts, leaving the areolas and nipples completely uncovered, while the panties were devoid of a crotch, revealing a glistening pink vulva.

“What… what’s going on?!” Sheva said, suddenly terrified. Ashley only giggled, reaching out to grab Sheva and stop her spin.

“Ashley likewise came to me with a request, which I granted in return for ownership of her body. She is now my loyal little pussy pet, as you will be soon.”

For a moment, Sheva’s mind seemed to go blank. Everything was so surreal it didn’t seem possible. Yet she didn’t wake up, and the pain digging into her skin, particularly in her thighs and butt, seemed quite real. Indeed, the pain soon drew her attention to her own body, and she cried out in shock and horror when she looked down.

She’d been stripped almost entirely. Only her black panties remained, and they had been pulled aside to reveal her cunt, along with the thin black strip of hair above it. Worse yet, she’d been tied up, rope dancing about her body in intricate patterns. It swerved all about, tying her thighs to her calves and pulling her legs back until they touched her shoulders. Her arms were tied behind her back, and since she was dangling in the air, she had no leverage to try to free herself. She’d been completely immobilized. 

But more had been done. The ropes constricted her large breasts, squeezing them forward as if she was participating in a tit-bondage porno, which was sadly the case. More ropes ran between her legs and around her labia, seeming to frame her pussy. Another circled her neck, not too tight but enough to act like a collar. 

Sheva could only stare at her own naked form, horrified at the violation and terrified of the implications.

“Isn’t she beautiful, Jessica? Like an African princess?”

The other figure Sheva had noticed earlier came forward. A beautiful young woman with brown hair and long luscious legs. Like Ashely, she wore lacy, revealing lingerie, this time a deep purple, that did nothing to conceal her feminine assets. Humming happily, she came closer, her hands roaming over Sheva’s naked flesh, squeezing her bare bosom. Her fingers gently stroked Sheva’s bare pussy, drawing a squeal of panic. 

“She is,” said Jessica, leaning in and licking at Sheva’s face. “I want her so badly.”

Sheva recoiled in disgust, sneering at the girl.

“What the fuck have you done, Lan Di!” she growled at the man.

“What I’m going to do to you,” he said, spreading out his arms. “Make you a happy little slave.”

He turned around, taking a small vial from his desk and displaying it to Sheva.

“A little gift I managed to acquire from Umbrella after their company was shut down. A modified strain of one of their viruses, highly streamlined to allow domination. It’s original intention was to ensure employee loyalty, but personally I prefer to do that via other, less overt means. This… well, I think it’s perfectly suited to ensuring the love of beautiful women.”

Sheva’s eyes wide wide, and for the first time since waking up she truly felt fear. Fighting off a rapist was one thing, but there was nothing she could do to fight a virus in her body. If that got into her, she’d have no real chance to resist whatever its effects were. 

“No! No, keep that away from me!” she screamed, struggling in the hopes that she could shake herself loose. “Help! Someone! Stop this man!”

Lan laughed, grabbing a syringe from the desk. 

“This room is soundproof, my darling. Even if it wasn’t, my secretary is well aware of what I do. After all, I’ve already given her a dose. She enjoys sucking my cock, just as you soon will.”

He gestured to both Ashely and Jessica before thrusting the syringe needle into the virus vial.

“Girls, get her ready.”

Both Ashley and Jessica began to caress Sheva’s body, licking and kissing and groping her naked flesh. Jessica sucked at Sheva’s breasts, stroking Sheva’s pussy with her fingers, while Ashley moved around the back, squeezing Sheva’s ass and licking at Sheva’s neck.

“What.. the fuck?!” Sheva said, trying to shake herself free of the lesbian embrace. “Get off me! Stop!”

“Don’t fight it,” Ashley whispered into her ear.

“Just enjoy it, sister,” Jessica said before returning her lips to Sheva’s bosoms.

“Sister?” Sheva said in confusion.

“They’re your sisters now.” Lan Di approached, the syringe held upward in his hand. “You’ll be sharing everything with them from now on, including your bed. And you’ll be fucking each other silly for my pleasure.”

“I’ll kill you, you bastard!” Sheva exclaimed. “And if not me, then another! You won’t get away with this.”

The office filled with a hearty laugh. Neither girl stopped caressing and kissing at Sheva.

“It’s funny,” he said, taking one of Sheva’s breasts in his hand. “You all say that. Both of them did, yet here we are.”

Lan Di placed the needle into her nipple and pressed it forward. Sheva felt a smack prick as it went in, followed by a brief burning sensation as the liquid went inside.

“There. Now your rebirth can finally begin.”

At first, Sheva felt only a mild fire in her breast, enough to make her squirm a bit but light enough that she could take the pain. It began to dim, but the warmth started spread over her whole body. Soon, she could feel the fire from her head to her toes, as if she’d left a freezer and suddenly walked into the burning summer sun. 

“What… what the hell?!” she said. 

“Relax my dear.” Lan Di stepped up and planted a small kiss on her cheek, gently caressing her shoulder like a comforting friend. “Just let the concoction work its way into your system. Don’t fight it. You’ll only bring more pain upon yourself.”

Sheva continued to squirm, gritting her teeth and groaning as she fought off what was in truth simply extremely uncomfortable, but was so widespread over every inch of her body that she couldn’t help but desperately want it gone. She was so distracted by it that she didn’t realize that Lan Di had begun to step around her, opening his clothing as he went.

Ashley stepped into his place, gripping Sheva’s face in her hands and bringing her face in for a gentle kiss. 

“Don’t worry,” Ashley said, one of her hands moving down Sheva’s side and over her hips. “I struggled at first, but you have no idea how wonderful it is once it’s done!”

Jessica stepped in, planting a small kiss on Ashley’s cheek before pulling Sheva to her and violently shoving their lips together. She moaned while thrusting her tongue against Sheva’s, her hand grabbing and squeezing Sheva’s bare breast.

“You’ll love it!” she said. “Our Master’s cock is the greatest in the world, which you’re about to find out for yourself.”

“What?!” Sheva’s eyes went wide, her head trying to crane about to see Lan Di only for the ropes around her neck to constrict her movement. “Please, don’t fuck me! You can’t do this!”

“I can, and will, my darling,” he said, his hand groping her butt before slapping it. “This is the price for my help, Sheva.”

“I didn’t agree to this! I don’t want to pay it!”

“I know, but it’s done. Just comfort yourself with knowing that by becoming my whore you’ll have done so much good to the world.”

Then she felt it: the warm, round feeling of firm flesh rubbing along her butt, moving toward her cunt. 

“No no no no no,” she said, desperately trying to swing herself away. The end result was Ashley and Jessica grabbing her body and holding her still.

“You’re going to love this,” Jessica whispered into her ear.

“Then you’ll be our sister, and we can make love together,” whispered Ashley into the other.

“Are you ready to become mine, Sheva?” asked Lan Di, already sliding his cock along her vulva.

“No! Get the fuck away from me! Please, someone! Help!”

“Very well. Let’s begin.” 

With that, Lan Di gripped Sheva’s hip with one hand and used the other to guide his manhood to her waiting temple. He slowly pushed her lips apart, the head gradually moving forward until he breached her defenses and his cock penetrated her pussy.

Sheva cried out, horrified at what was happening. Until that moment, she’d been hoping that something would happen, that someone would intervene. No help was came, though. The enthralled women kissed and licked her shoulders all the while, and if the secretary heard, she did nothing. Sheva was all alone, and Lan Di would continue to rape her.

The thick cock began to pump in and out of Sheva’s cunt, thrusting her slightly forward while Ashley and Jessica kept her in position. Both of Lan Di’s hands held her hips tightly, fingers digging in to her sensitive flesh.

“Oh, Sheva!” he said, his voice hoarse and wistful, “you might be the best pussy I’ve fucked yet. You’re so tight! Were you not getting any at the BSAA?”

The man laughed, his voice a cruel ringing in Sheva’s ears as tears finally began to build in her eyes and run down her cheeks. 

“Stop!” she said through clenched teeth. “It hurts!”

The pain was intense, but made worse by the effect of the virus running through her body. Every nerve in her system seemed to be working overtime, causing her to feel every touch of his cock inside her dry cunt. Pain and humiliation mixed together, driving Sheva to utter despair. 

“It’ll feel good soon, Sheva,” Ashley said. “Just give in.”

Sheva had no idea why she should. If sex hurt this much, why should she give in? Yet just as she had the thought, a new sensation began to build in her nethers: a kind of gentle pleasure. It began in her hips, where Lan Di’s fingers pressed in roughly. The discomfort began to turn into something akin to a pleasant touch, a tingling that drove away the pain and replaced it with a satisfying sensation. It began to spread, working down into her thighs, her stomach and pelvis, and eventually into her cunt. Even her anus began to tingle, though that remained gratefully untouched.

“What’s… what’s happening?” she said. Even as she spoke the words, she felt the tingling rising up her body. It went over her breasts, into her shoulders, and eventually encompassed her head. Within moments her entire body felt strange, even… good.

Worst of all, the cock sliding in and out of her her pussy had begun to feel pleasurable. She was grateful that the pain had subsided, but she didn’t want it to be in that way. Feeling good as she was being raped wasn’t something Sheva could allow.

“Oh god!” she cried out. “Why? Why is it making me feel…?!” 

Jessica laughed, leaning in and gently biting Sheva’s ear. It felt wonderful, and drew a squeal from Sheva’s lips.

“She’s feeling it now!” Jessica said before licking Sheva’s neck. “You liking that cock, bitch?”

“Just go with it,” Ashley said, leaning in closer and pushing her large breasts into Sheva’s body, which also felt incredible. “Just let the pleasure wash over you, and you’ll be happier than you’ve ever been.”

Lan Di laughed, smacking Sheva’s ass and beginning to fuck her even harder. The spanking drew a cry from Sheva, this time because it felt so wonderful.

“This is all the virus does, Sheva,” he said. “It makes you feel what you truly desire. And what you desire is to be my whore.”

That wasn’t right! It couldn’t be right! That wasn’t what…

Sheva’s head began to swim, as if something was seizing hold of her thoughts. 

“ _This is what you want._ ” A voice in Sheva’s head seemed to telling her something very strange. “ _You’ve always wanted a man to fuck you silly, to bring out the true slut inside you!_ ” 

“I d- I don’t… what…?”

Lan Di’s expression changed from one of amusement to one of concentration as his orgasm approached. 

“I’m going to fill you with cum, my sweet,” he said, ramming his cock into her cervix again and again. “Then you’ll be mine… forever.”

“No… you can’t… I don’t…”

“But you do. You want it, Sheva.”

The words weren’t right, but… they were.

“No… I don’t… I… I do…”

She did. The dick slamming inside her felt wonderful, and she did want it in her. She wanted it to cum.

“ _What’s happening to me?_ ” she thought. “ _Why… why am I enjoying this?!_ ”

“Don’t fight it, Sheva. Embrace the pleasure. NGH!” Lan Di was now ramming his dick into her as fast as he could. “Cum, Sheva! Cum with me!”

“Yes,” she said, demurely. “I want to cum. Oh god, I want to cum.”

“Then cum, Sheva! CUM! NGH!”

Lan Di grit his teeth as his cock throbbed inside Sheva’s pussy, emptying his seed inside her. The sensation of warm fluids splashing deep within and flowing into her womb was too much for Sheva. Against all odds, it felt amazing, and the pleasure swiftly overwhelmed her. Her mouth opened in a cry of utter ecstasy as an orgasm washed over her body, the most intense she’d ever experienced. Every part of her shook, pleasure rippling up from her sex and over every inch.

Even inside, she felt utterly incredible. She could feel the seed washing into her womb, spreading everywhere. It almost seemed to seep into her flesh, her body absorbing Lan Di’s semen, and taking utter pleasure in the act. Every piece of her body felt wonderful, and she never wanted it to end. 

Her cries lit up the room, ceasing only when Lan Di’s wonderful cock slipped from her cunt, cum pouring out after it. Sheva hanged where she was, slowly breathing, her mind spinning out of control.

“Wonderful,” the man said, cleaning off his cock and putting it away. “Tighter and sweeter than I’d expected. Ladies, why don’t you let Sheva know how proud of her you are.”

Ashley and Jessica immediately moved into kiss Sheva. Ashley’s lips met her own, then Jessica’s head pushed in and took her place. The two women continued to push back and forth, both of them eager to be the one to kiss Sheva. They thrust their tongues down her throat, licked around her mouth and neck and shoulder. Both of Sheva’s new ‘sisters’ were over the moon, happily slobbering over her. 

It was all more than Sheva could take, and as her body tingled with delight at the utter ecstasy she’d just experienced, she began to fade away into blackness. 

* * *

When Sheva woke up again she found herself staring at the ceiling. Her body remained bound, yet the position had been changed. Her legs were spread, her thighs tied close to her body. Her lower legs, however, now splayed out, almost upward, giving perfect access to her still-soaking pussy. Her arms, instead of being bound behind her back, were now tied up next to her breasts, pushing the big mammaries together and making them appear even larger.

She made a few small sounds as she woke, and a moment later Lan Di arrived in response, standing above her.

“Hello, Sheva,” he said. “How are you, my lovely pet?”

“I… my body… it’s still tingling.”

“That will never go away now, my sweet.”

“What… what happened to me?”

“The modified virus now activates a need in your body for pleasure, and craves the cum of whoever seeds himself in you first. Naturally, that was me. For the rest of your life, you will desperately need my cock.”

“No… no, that can’t be true.”

“Yes,” she thought. “Yes, it is.”

“You know it is, darling. It was the same for them.”

Ashley appeared, leaning down to kiss Sheva. “It’s true. I cried when he first raped me, but now I want nothing more than to feel his cock cumming inside me.”

“Me too,” said Jessica, also stepping into view and reaching down to squeeze one of Sheva’s bosoms. “His cock… it’s incredible. His cum makes me feel so beautiful and wonderful. There’s nothing in this life like it.”

“And now you want this," Lan Di said, chuckling, "and will want it at every moment for the rest of your life.” 

Lan Di pulled out his cock, holding it directly over Sheva’s face. She mewled when she saw it, overjoyed by the sight of its utter beauty. It was wrong, and she knew it, but what he said was the truth. Violation or no, her body wanted his cock. It needed his cock. Without even thinking, she opened her mouth, eager to taste his wondrous manhood.

He eagerly obliged, smirking as he aimed his cock down into her mouth and slid it inside. Sheva’s lips closed about it automatically, grasping it with all their might and sucking as hard as they were able. Slurping and gagging noises filled the room, Sheva trying to suck out the man’s cum as soon as possible.

“ _I need it,_ ” she thought. “ _I need his cum inside me. I need to drink it down! I need it everywhere!_ ”

Sheva’s thoughts of resistance were fading away. Guilt had welled up inside her mind, but she was quickly losing her ability to care. Her need was all-consuming, the desire to drink her master’s cum becoming the only thought in her head. The pleasure… she needed the pleasure again. She was transforming into Lan Di’s personal slut, and she couldn’t bring herself to care because it felt so fucking good! Even sucking his dick filled her with a sense of pleasure and satisfaction, and the precum already leaking onto her tongue tingled as it went down, sending shivers of delight throughout her body.

“She’s loving it, Master,” Jessica said, leaning down to lick Sheva’s knee. “She’s already yours.”

“Yes. She is.” Lan Di suddenly pulled his cock from Sheva’s lips, resulting in a mewl of despair from the gorgeous woman.

“Why… why’d you stop,” asked Sheva, her tongue trying to grasp the cock and the last of its sticky fluids. “I need it!”

“Don’t worry, my pet,” he said, moving between her legs. “I just wanted to fuck you in this hole instead.” 

He swiftly shoved himself into her cunt once more, Sheva crying out in utter pleasure. Her body began shaking back and forth, her breasts ballooning about on her chest. She could feel Ashley and Jessica’s hands on her body, caressing her flesh and squeezing her jiggling breasts.

“Isn’t it wonderful,” Ashley said, nibbling on Sheva’s ear.

“This is your life from now on, sweetie,” said Jessica, before planting a soft kiss on Sheva’s lips. “You’ll be pleasing this cock every day.”

“It’s… it’s…” Sheva couldn’t quite bring herself to say what she wished to say. The last of her resistance held on, despite the pleasure spilling into her body.

“Say it, my darling,” Lan Di said, grinning while continuing to ram himself into her again and again. “It’s okay. You can say it.”

And then it was gone. Sheva’s hold onto the truth, onto the fact that she was being raped and mind-controlled, was gone. The feeling of her master’s cock was the greatest sensation she’d ever experienced, and having her sisters playing with her body only heightened Sheva’s need for pleasure.

“It’s incredible! Master, your cock is incredible! Please, cum inside me! I need to feel your cum filling my pussy!”

“Gladly, my sweet.” Chuckling, Lan Di began ramming his cock even deeper inside Sheva, pounding his cock against her cervix. Her cries became screams, and she soon came, squirting all over her Master. Again and again and again her orgasms found her before the cock inside her cunt finally exploded, emptying its seed.

Afterward, hands softly caressed Sheva's exhausted body, womanly lips kissing her own. Soft moans lifted from the trio of ladies as they shared in Sheva’s post-coital bliss. It felt incredible, almost as wonderful as being with her master had been. Sheva had never been into women, but suddenly she found herself desperately wanting to kiss her sweet sisters and feel their bodies against her own.

Lan Di sighed, stepping away from his newest slave. He took a seat nearby, watching with a satisfied smile as his slaves frolicked together. 

“Another beautiful woman for my beautiful little harem,” he said. His cock had begun to soften, but he began to stroke it regardless, ready to bring it back to its full length. 

“She is,” Jessica commented. “In fact she’s so beautiful, I think I’d like to use to use her now. May I, Master?”

He nodded.

“Wonderful!” Jessica moved away from Sheva, who was so overcome by pleasure she could hardly keep track. The woman returned a moment later wearing a thick, pink strap-on dildo. In addition, she carried a few other items, which she set down on the table near Sheva. Without saying a word, she flipped Sheva onto her stomach and pushed aside her legs to step in between them. Leaning in close, she pressed their bodies together, licking along Sheva’s neck and pulling Sheva’s face back for a kiss.

“It’s time to give you what I gave Ashley when Master first claimed her.” Standing straight, she positioned the dildo at the entrance to Sheva’s tiny little ass and began to slowly push in.

“Oh! Oh god!” Sheva said, her hands gripping the side of the table. The pressure was intense, but so was the stimulation. It hurt, a little bit, but it felt nice enough to keep her from trying to stop it. As the dildo went deeper and deeper, the pain began to gradually become pleasure, and her cries of discomfort were quickly becoming screams of ecstasy.

“She likes it, Master,” Jessica said with a chuckle. “I wonder if she’ll like this too.” With that, she began to ram the dildo in and out of Sheva, over and over again. 

Sheva began to scream at the top of her lungs, overwhelmed by the sheer ecstasy she was feeling. It was incredible, far beyond any pleasure she’d yet experienced, save for the feeling of her master’s cock cumming inside her. 

“You like that, slut? Huh?!” 

Jessica was screaming in her ear, which she knew she should have hated, but she couldn’t. It felt too good.

“Yes! Yes, it amazing!”

She squealed in pain, briefly, when Jessica grabbed her hair and hauled her body back. Her torso lifted into the air, her breasts jiggling for Lan Di to see as she was being anally fucked. 

“You know why? Do you, whore?! It’s because of the drug inside you! It heightens every sexual sensation you feel, and makes you love the one fucking you, even if it’s rape! Which it is!”

She slammed the dildo in even harder, eliciting a high-pitched cry from Sheva.

“Do you still love it?! Do you love being raped by a woman?!”

“Yes!” Sheva hated herself for saying the words, but she couldn’t even begin to care anymore. “Yes, I love it! It feels so good! Please, keep fucking me!”

Jessica began laughing, her hand now descending onto Sheva’s jiggling backside.

“You whore!” she said. Reaching to the side, she grabbed a blue vibrator that she’d set down a minute earlier. Turning it on, she lowered it to Sheva’s clit, the buzzing drawing out more cries of pleasure.

Lan Di had been watching with fascination as Jessica domination and humiliated his latest slave. The sight quickly raised his erection once more, and he was ready to fuck again. He’d spent quite a bit of time learning to use his physical discipline to allow dozens of orgasms a day, if he required it. Given his latest acquisition, it seemed he would.

His attention turned to Ashley, who had been masturbating off to the side. 

“Ashley,” he said. “Come over here.” 

She smiled and quickly moved over to her master, bowing as she arrived. Before she could speak even a single word, though, Lan Di grabbed her and flipped her around, pulling her onto his cock. After he’d entered her but before he began to thrust up, he looped his arms under her knees, then placed his hands behind her neck. Having pulled her into a full nelson sex position, he leaned back and began to ram his cock up into Ashley’s soaking wet cunt while she screamed in ecstasy.

“Yes! Master! Your cock is incredible! Oh god! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”

While Ashley cried out in joy, Sheva was nearing an orgasm. Her hips were shaking, her cunt quivering in anticipation of the climax she could feel coming on. It came closer and closer… and then suddenly went away, with Jessica shutting the vibrator off. 

“Wha… why did you turn it off?!” she asked, her voice high-pitched and nearly begging.

“Oh, you don’t get to cum until I say so.” She turned the vibrator back on, let it buzz for a few seconds to draw out moans from Sheva, then turned it off again. Jessica laughed the whole time, spanking Sheva and giving her a thrust with the dildo every few seconds. On and off the vibrator went, tormenting Sheva with the temptation of an orgasm before denying her every time.

“Please, just let me cum! I need to cum!”

Jessica turned her attention to Ashley, who was currently squirting while crying out in pleasure, her huge tits ballooning about on her chest. Lan Di’s dick continued to ram into her cunt rapidly, coming away slick and cum-covered before sliding in with a loud slapping sound. 

“I’ll tell you what. When our master finally cums, you can cum. Now,” Jessica rammed her cock in once more, “let’s have some fun. And you can suck on this if it makes you feel better.”

On went the vibrator again, Jessica pushing it between Sheva's lips. Sheva squealed around it, savoring the buzzing in her throat as well as the taste of the juices that had dribbled onto it. It kept turning off and on, tormenting her while Jessica rammed the hard plastic in and out again and again.

“Wonderful, Master,” Jessica said, bringing her hand down on Sheva. “This little whore is so pretty! Look at her, sucking at that cock. She just can’t wait to get her lips around yours again.”

Lan Di wasn’t listening, though. His attention was entirely on Ashley, who had lost control entirely. She seemed to be having an orgasm every few seconds, her cum squirting out past her master’s cock. Her face had become one of permanent joy, her eyes rolled back, mouth open in a wide smile, tongue lolling out like a dog. Her screams of ecstasy had turned to mewls of delight as she came again and again and again.

And then, finally, so did Lan Di. With a growl he buried his cock deep inside the busty young girl and emptied his seed within her womb.

"Alright, bitch!" screamed Jessica. "Now you can come."

Jessica began rapidly rubbing Sheva's clit while pounding away at her ass. The pleasure was utterly overwhelming, and Sheva soon found herself squirting all over Jessica's arm as yet another wave of orgasmic pleasure washed over her body. 

Once it was done, Sheva fell limply onto the table. The vibrator slipped from her lips while Jessica withdrew the pink plastic cock from her ass. She spent a few seconds resting, until something wet began to slap against her face. Her eyes opened to see the dick she craved so much whacking against her forehead, cum dripping from the underside. 

A wave of relief flowed over her body. She needed Lan Di's cock in her so bad. It was all she could think about it. The other details had all vanished, and now she lived for her master's penis. Her mouth opened wide, and it slid inside, satisfying the new slave.

* * *

The sun’s gentle rays drew Sheva from her sleep. She yawned, rolling over in the soft, silk sheets of her new bed. Her arm wrapped around Ashley, stirring the busty young woman from her sleep as well. They turned into one another’s arms, the pair sharing a gentle kiss. 

“Good morning,” Sheva said.

“Good morning, Sheva.” Again they kissed, savoring the taste of their master’s cum that yet clung to their lips and mouths. The two began to lick one another clean, lapping up the seed from each others face and neck, moaning softly all the while.

Soon Jessica joined them, her long brown hair spilling over Sheva’s shoulder while her hands squeezed Sheva’s bosom. Jessica’s lips suckled at Sheva’s shoulders before moving down to the back of her neck. She began to clean the cum from Sheva while grinding her still-wet cunt forward, sliding their slick bodies together. 

For the next few minutes, the only sounds in the room were those of kissing and the wet grinding of moist bodies writhing as one. Over the past month that Sheva had been with her wonderful master and her lovely new sisters, she'd come to appreciate the life of luxury and sexual abundance that she'd fallen into. Each day was much the same, as she woke with her sisters and began to play with one another, until their master arrived.

He soon returned from his breakfast, nude and glorious. His body was incredibly muscular, scars criss-crossing his form. His immense cock had already begun to become rigid, rising as he strode toward his little harem.

"Good morning, my sweets," he said, coming to stand before their bed.

The girls had begun moving as soon as the door had slid open, and by the time he arrived at the bed they were all kneeling at the edge, their hands on one another's asses, with large smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, Master," they said in unison. Each of them was thrusting their chest forward, eager to catch his attention and be allowed to give him his morning service.

"My, aren't you all looking lovely today? Sheva, your wondrous, dusky bosoms are exactly what my little group of whorish princesses needed."

"Thank you, Master," she said, smiling and giggling. Her arms pushed her breasts together, happy to have her tits appreciated.

Jessica and Ashley cast jealous glances at their sister, both of them likewise pushing their bosoms together. Ashleys were the larger and accentuated by her smaller stature, but Jessica’s were well-formed teardrops, and she was quite good at highlighting them with her posture. 

“My, so many lovely bosoms to choose from.” Lan Di stroked his chin. “Whom to choose?”

“Master, my breasts will make you feel wonderful!” said Ashley, gripping them with her hands and squeezing.

“Unlike this little girl, I have far greater experience, Master,” said Jessica, likewise squeezing her bosoms and bobbing them up and down.

“Those pale tits can’t do what mine can, Master,” Sheva said, grinning and moving her breasts up and down in opposing rhythm.

Lan Di grinned and laughed, amused by the glares being thrown back and forth between his slaves. His eyes moved back and forth between their tits for a moment before he simply walked away and took a seat in a nearby chair.

“Ladies, why don’t you all please me? Hmm?” His hand stroked his now-rigid member several times, enticing them to come over. “Let’s see which of you can do better.”

It was almost a wrestling match, with the ladies throwing one another out of the way. Sheva made it over first, swiftly wrapping her breasts around her Master’s dick and sliding them up and down with alacrity. 

“Is that good, Master?” she said, licking the tip of his cock. “Do my slutty breasts please you?”

Sheva cried out as she was pushed aside, Ashley’s large, pale bosoms quickly engulfing the cock. 

“Master knows which of his slaves has the best tits for fucking his cock,” she said, staring seductively at Lan Di. “Please use them to feel good, Master. Let my dirty tits make you cum!”

Lan Di let his head lull back, letting out a long sigh. 

“That it quite wonderful.” 

“Get off!” Ashley mewled as she was dragged away, Jessica’s breasts now sliding around Lan Di’s dick. “None of you bitches can please him like I can. Watch and learn, whores.” 

Jessica spat on her Master’s dick, lubricating the tip while her tits rolled up and down, squeezing pleasure into the thick organ. Her neck leaned in, her lips opening to swallow the cockhead. Even as her tits went up and down, Jessica began to blow the cock within, sucking and titfucking simultaneously.

“Oh Jessica, that’s quite wonderful!” Lan Di said. “Despite your skill, however, I want to see Sheva’s beautiful tits around my cock. I love playing with my newest slave.”

Jessica’s tits popped off his cock with a sucking sound, her face turning sour. Sheva turned the girl a self-satisfied smile as she took her place kneeling in front of her master, her succulent breasts engulfing his cock.

“Thank you, Master,” she said. “I feel so honored to be the one to please you.”

Sheva began to slide her breasts up and down once again, smiling as Lan Di’s eyes closed, his breath coming quicker and quicker. She giggled, turning her eyes down to the lovely cockhead appearing and disappearing into her cleavage.

“Please cum for me, Master. Please give me your love.”

“I will, Sheva. I’m going to cover that pretty face of yours with my cum.”

“Please, Master,” she said, practically whining as she begged. “Please, mark me with your cum.”

Lan Di’s eyes closed tighter, his mouth closing entirely. Sheva sped up, pumping her breasts up and down faster and faster, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, and finally over it. With a loud groan, the cock between Sheva’s bosoms exploded, spraying its warm fluid all over her face. Rope after rope after rope of it splattered over the girl, her eyes closed and tongue extended so she could catch as much of it as possible.

Once Lan Di had finished, he smiled down at Sheva, slapping his thick dick into her cum-covered face several times. 

“Wonderful, Sheva. You’re such a wonderful tit-fucker.” He motioned to the other two. “Now, why don’t you two clean her up and get her into her new outfit.”

“Yes, Master,” Jessica and Ashley said in unison. The two of them took Sheva in their hands, kissing and sucking at her face. The three ladies moaned in pleasure, Ashley squeezing Sheva’s breasts from behind while Jessica and Sheva began to swap their master’s cum back and forth.

Lan Di watched for a moment while cleaning his cock with a towel. Once he was done, he turned and left the room, leaving his beautiful slaves to frolic with one another for the rest of the day.

* * *

When he returned that evening, he was met by his three slaves just inside his home. Each one gave a curtsy, though only Sheva wore any sort of clothing. While Jessica and Ashley each wore purple lingerie, Sheva was dressed in a sort of Red-Riding Hood costume. A hood covered her head, turning into a cape on her back. A corset pulled in her torso while a bustier held up and accentuated her breasts. Black leather, knee-high boots gave way to elaborate fishnet stockings, with a frilly red and black skirt completing the ensemble.

“She’s ready for you, Master,” Ashley said, pushing Sheva forward slightly with one hand.

“Please defile her, Master,” said Jessica. “She’s too pretty not to have you cum all over her.”

Sheva blushed and lowered her eyes, but smiled at Lan Di.

“I’m ready to do as you please, Master,” she said. “Use me as you see fit.”

“Oh, gladly, Sheva,” he said, quickly striding forward to take her in his arms, discarding his briefcase to the floor. The two kissed passionately, Lan Di’s right hand squeezing her breast while the left reached under her skirt to grope her bottom.

“You are so beautiful, Sheva!” he said.

“Thank you, Master,” she responded bashfully.

“Why don’t you put those beautiful lips to good use, hmm?” 

With a smile, Sheva gave him one last kiss, then slid to her knees. She quickly began to unzip Lan Di’s pants, pulling out his cock and running her tongue up and down its length.

“Mmm, she’s wonderful,” he said. “I knew she’d enjoy being my personal whore. Do you enjoy fucking her Ashley?”

“Yes, Master!” Ashley grinned and bounced slightly, her large breasts jiggling. “Her pussy is incredible!”

“And you, Jessica?”

“Very much so, Master. There’s something about her that it so very alluring.”

“Well, why don’t you put on your toy and help me fuck this bitch?”

Eagerly, Jessica rushed to a nearby cabinet. Producing a thick, deep black strap-on dildo, she quickly put it on and positioned herself behind Sheva. She threw up the red skirt, pulling the hidden crimson panties aside. Pushing the tip of the plastic phallus against Sheva’s soaking lips, she rammed in with a single thrust, drawing a muffled squeal from the gorgeous black woman.

“Quiet you!” Lan Di demanded. “Your mouth is only for sucking my cock right now!”

Sheva obediently returned to her task, moaning as she began to slide forward and back more rapidly. Jessica’s thick dildo rammed into her pussy again and again, thrusting Sheva forward before Lan Di’s cock jabbed into her throat, pushing her back. Slave and master both delighted in fucking the other slave, Jessica chuckling and licking her lips as she watched Sheva’s ass ripple with each impact.

“Such a beautiful cunt,” she said, adoring the way Sheva’s lips tried to hold onto the plastic cock when it pulled away. “She just adores being fucked like this, Master.” 

“I know. I’m so glad I brought her into our… ungh… little family.” He sighed. “It’s almost time, Sheva. I’ve been thinking about your beautiful body all day, and how I wanted to cum inside it.”

“Cum inside her, Master,” Ashley said from on the nearby couch, her hand moving inside her panties while she watched the others fuck.

“I will, sweetie. First, though…” Without removing his cock from her mouth or the dildo from her pussy, Lan Di spun Sheva around, rotating her onto her back. He then leaned forward, rapidly pumping his hips forward and slamming his cock into her. His testicles slapped loudly against her face with each thrust, drawing louder and louder moans from her.

“You like that, Sheva?” he asked. “You like lying beneath me like the slutty whore you’ve become?!”

She could barely respond, but her muffled response and barely noticeable nod were enough confirmation.

“Then cum with me, whore! Cum with your master!”

Lan Di groaned once more, gritting his teeth as his cock exploded into Sheva’s throat. The gorgeous young woman drank down every drop, eagerly sucking and mewling simultaneously. 

“She’s so beautiful, Master,” Jessica commented, “watching her throat work at sucking down your wonderous seed.” 

His cock soon popped from Sheva’s lips, and she took a long gulp of air to catch her breath. Her tongue began slurping at her mouth to gather up all the cum her master had spilt, while his cock continued to slap away at her face. 

“Oh, that was nice,” Lan Di said. “Just what I needed after a long, hard day.”

“I love your long, hard cock, Master,” Sheva said, giggling, a long stream of cum running down the side of her head.

“Master,” Ashley said, stepping up to fondle Sheva’s breasts through the bustier, “can I play with Sheva now. She’s so fucking hot in that costume!”

“Of course, sweetie! Have at her. In the meantime…” Lan Di slipped behind Jessica, grabbing her tits in his hands and squeezing them hard while running his slick cock between her cheeks. “I want to have my other whore now.”

“Master, please, fuck me!” Jessica leaned her head back against his neck. “Fuck me like the slave I am.”

Lan Di pulled Jessica away, her plastic dildo slipping out from inside Sheva. Before Sheva could even respond, though, Ashley had leapt onto her, planting their lips together in a ferocious embrace. Sheva wrapped her arms around Ashley, pulling their bodies against one another, squashing their breasts together just as their master liked to see. 

Ashley soon rose up, gripping Sheva’s bustier and tearing it open. The brown boobs inside exploded outward, bouncing about before settling into place. 

“Mmm, so yummy.” Ashley leaned down, her mouth engulfing the left breast while Sheva mewled in delight. Ashley moaned in pleasure, savoring the taste of her sister’s beautiful bosom. Given the size of Ashley’s breasts, it was typically the other way around, and Ashley took great pleasure in being able to enjoy another woman’s chest for a change. 

Her fingers slipped between Sheva’s legs, sliding over Sheva’s dark vulva. As they pushed inside, Sheva’s eyes closed and she arched her back. Pleasure shot through her body, and she began to slowly buck her hips upward while Ashley’s fingers moved inside. All the while, Ashley maintained her suction on Sheva’s breast, never letting go and sucking on it eagerly.

“Oh, that feels so good, Ashley. You’re driving me wild!”

Ashley giggled, her mouth popping off Sheva’s breast with a loud ‘SMACK’.

“You’re so beautiful, Sheva.” Ashley’s hands rolled over Sheva’s body, squeezing her breasts, caressing her legs. She quickly unlaced the corset and pulled it away while Sheva ditched the cloak she’d been wearing. Once she was out of the skirt as well, wearing only heels and panties, Sheva leaned back and let Ashley’s hands explore every inch of her supple form. 

“It’s like you were made to be my sister.” Ashley began to kiss her way up Sheva, staring with her knees, then her thigh, then her pussy, then her stomach, then several kisses to Sheva’s breasts. Finally Ashley planted a long, passionate kiss on Sheva’s lips. “I’m so happy Master took you as his slave.”

“I’m happy to be here with you, Ashley.” Sheva moaned, savoring the feeling of Ashley’s hands on her body. “I’ve never been happier.”

After another soft, gentle kiss, Ashley pulled Sheva to her feet. 

“Come on. Let’s go to the bed.”

Holding hands, the ladies walked away, eager to continue their passionate, sapphic embrace. Behind them, Jessica was riding her master with gusto. Lan Di lay on his back, hands behind his head. He wore a smile on his face, happy to let her do all the work. She’d straddled his body, her cunt slamming down onto his cock again and again and again. 

Her entire body flailed about with every thrust, tits bouncing, hair flying, head bobbing up and down. The expression on her face was one of pure ecstasy as her master’s manhood pounded deep in her pussy several times a second.

“Fuck me! Fuck me, Master! Your cock feels incredible!” 

“I know, Jessica. I know. And your pussy is so tight it’s gripping me like a vice.”

“My pussy wants your cock so bad, Master! It wants every drop of your cum! Please, cum inside me, Master! Cum inside me!”

“Of course, slave. Of course.”

His hands gripped Jessica’s hips, his smile fading as he began to concentrate on his coming orgasm. He pulled her down, forcing her cunt against his body. She continued to fuck him, thrusting her hips forward instead of down, grinding herself on his cock. 

“I’m gonna cum, Master. I’m going to spew my cum all over you!”

“And I’m gonna cum in your womb, bitch! Are you ready for it?”

“Yes! Cum in me master! Cum… in… me-e-e-e-e-e-e!”

Jessica’s orgasm washed over her body, pleasure filling every inch. Almost at the same time, the cock inside of her exploded, Lan Di’s seed pouring out and into her womb. Jessica’s scream lit up the room, a cry of utter ecstasy.

Lan Di sighed when he was done, chuckling.

“Investing in Umbrella was the best money move I ever made.”

Meanwhile, Ashley and Sheva lay on their bed, Ashley lying on top. They'd climbed into the sixty-nine position, each of the girls lapping at the other’s cunt. Ashley was whining with joy while Sheva was eagerly thrusting her tongue inside her, along with two fingers. Their sexes were soaking wet, Ashley’s pussy dripping all over Sheva. Meanwhile, Ashley’s tongue did its best to lap up every drop it could when she wasn’t mewling in delight.

“Sheva!” Ashley cried out. “Sheva, that feels incredible. Keep going!”

Sheva didn’t say a word, far too busy lapping at the succulent juices raining down onto her lips. Ashley tasted absolutely divine, sweet and juicy, just as Sheva had come to love. The slow, tender love-making had given way to a more ferocious need inside her. She needed to devour Ashley, make her cum, and make her spray her juices everywhere.

It wasn’t going to take long. Ashley’s voice grew higher and higher in pitch the closer the was to orgasm, and it was already growing quite high. 

“Sheva… oh! Sheva… that… you’re… you’re going to make me cum!”

“Mmm-hmm,” was Sheva’s only response, and it was more than enough to push Ashley over the edge. The blonde girl cried out as her orgasm came on, her juices exploding over Sheva’s face. Sheva simply moaned in pleasure, enjoying the cum-shower, her lips continuing to suckle at Ashley’s treasure. 

Once her orgasm was done, Ashley returned her lips to Sheva’s pussy and did her best to bring Sheva to the brink of ecstasy. It worked quickly. Sheva's mouth left Ashley’s cunt, her lips open in a constant moan of bliss. Her teeth soon grit, as Ashley’s tongue drove greater and greater pleasure into her clit, and within seconds she began to cum as well. Ashley bent lower, trying to grasp as much of Sheva’s juices with her tongue as she could manage, eagerly slurping it all up.

Sheva soon came down from her orgasm, her body tingling with delight. The two women both sighed, quite satisfied. They continued to kiss and lick at one another, for a moment, savoring the tender and warm sapphic moment. Eventually, Ashley rolled off of Sheva and scooted their bodies together, running her sweaty breast along Sheva. Their lips met, the pair relishing their orgasmic joy together.

“Look at that,” Lan Di said. “I love it when my slaves play together.” He pushed Jessica onto the bed with them. She landed on Sheva’s other side with a giggle, and immediately began playing with Sheva’s breast. 

“Now, let’s see how much of you girls I can cover with my cum before I fall asleep.”

The girls all giggled together and rose, mouths open, to begin fellating their master.

* * *

Sheva’s days became filled with endless pleasure. Her master made her happier than she’d ever been or imagined she could possibly be. With him, she knew nothing but bliss, and when he was gone, the hours were passed by playing with her sisters. 

Time flew by like minutes, days turning into weeks, then months, all of them seeming to melt into one another. To Sheva, it felt like she’d just been turned into her master’s slave a few days previous. Despite the endless lovemaking and the growing life within her belly, Sheva felt as if no time had passed at all. 

Her new life as Lan Di’s personal slut made the days soar past. Truly, she’d found happiness unending.

“Can you believe you’ve been with us for four months, Sheva?” Jessica said one day, her hand caressing Sheva’s neck.

“Oh my god, really?” Ashley asked. “It feels like you just arrived.”

Sheva laughed, turning to plant a kiss on Jessica’s lips before doing the same with Ashley.

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

“And yet we never seem to run out of new sexual positions to try,” remarked Jessica. 

“Well, there’s four of us,” said Ashley. “And there’s so many things to try when you have three women and one man. All sorts of fun ways to fuck like crazy.”

“I wonder…”

“Hmm?” Sheva said. “What’s that, baby?”

“I wonder," Jessica said, "if, when our daughters grow up, our master will let them play with us.”

Ashley giggled, leaning down to kiss Sheva’s growing baby bump before rubbing her hands over the smooth skin.

“I would love to make love to your daughter when she grows up, Sheva. She’s going to look so beautiful, with you as a mother and Master as the father.”

“That’s right.” Jessica’s hand began rolling over Sheva’s belly. “She’ll look like both of you. I already want to fuck her.”

Sheva blushed and smiled, reaching out her own hands to caress her sisters’ own baby bumps.

“We’ll give our master more beautiful slaves, won’t we girls?” she said. All of them had a laugh, with Jessica and Ashley’s fingers entwining before they began to kiss right over Sheva. 

Sheva smiled and pulled herself out from under them. She wanted to get up and stretch for a moment. As she did, she admired her body in the nearby mirror. Despite a lifestyle consisting of nothing but sex, she remained in incredible shape. She wore the tribal outfit her master had bought for her a few weeks back, consisting of little more than a leopard-print bra and a skirt that barely covered her crotch, along with numerous adornments and white body-paint tattoos all designed to mimic an African tribal costume, albeit a very fetishistic one. 

It made her feel so incredibly sexy, particularly since it shoved off her beautiful breasts and her growing belly. She smiled while she caressed her stomach, so pleased with the life growing inside. 

Turning back to her sisters, she found them kissing passionately, cum still stuck to their faces from the previous night, both of them likewise wearing a fetish outfit for their master. Ashley wore a sheer white silk shirt, two sizes too small, tied at the front just in front of her breasts that barely held the mammoth mammaries in. It was see-through, and her nipples were clearly visible. She also wore shiny white shorts, with the crotch cut out to allow access to her eternally soaking cunt.

Jessica wore a one-piece swimsuit, black with purple, and which had a curvy collar around the neck. Like with Ashley, the crotch was removed, letting her pussy breathe. A section had been cut for the cleavage, allowing her breasts to be pulled out at will, and another section was cut out so that her baby bump could breathe without being restrained. 

All of them were dressed to please their master, and it only made them feel even sexier and more desireable. 

Leaning down, Sheva joined the kiss, all three of them smacking their lips together while their hands went to one another’s backsides, fingers sliding into soaking wet pussies. Now that they were all awake, it was time to begin lezzing out.

* * *

When Lan Di returned later that day, exhausted and tired, he found his three lesbian nymphs playing together. Sheva lay on the floor, legs spread wide, her dark cunt glistening with juices. A vibrator was stuck in her ass, constantly buzzing away. Ashley leaned over her, enormous breasts pulled from her shirt, and was running one of them over Sheva’s pussy. The rigid nipple and the soft flesh of the tit slid up Sheva’s engorged pussy lips before flicking her clit, then moving back down to do it all again while Sheva moaned in ecstasy.

Jessica’s, meanwhile, was squatting over Sheva’s face while Sheva’s tongue worked her pussy. Jessica’s hips shook, pleasure filling her body and her juices flowing out just in time for their master to see. Sheva’s own breasts bounced with the movement, the vibrating nipple-clamps causing her breasts to constantly jiggle about pleasantly.

It was exactly the kind of sight Lan Di loved returning to, particularly given that all his ladies were pregnant. It pleased him to no end, and he could already imagine what his daughters would look like. It was another of Umbrella’s gifts, that any woman he infected with the virus would always produce daughters. 

And he intended to impregnate his slave girls again and again and again.

“Darlings,” he said, already unzipping his pants, “you all look beautiful today.”

Each of them smiled, Jessica and Ashley moving to lay beside Sheva, spreading their legs for their master.

“Thank you, Master,” they said in unison. “Please, use our pussies.”

“I think I will. I have the weekend off, so why don’t I make use of my slaves while I have the chance, hmm?”

* * *

Lan Di lined the girls up, each of them on their hands and knees. Starting with Jessica, he shoved his cock inside her, ramming it in to the hilt and smashing the head against her cervix. She screamed in ecstasy, overjoyed to once again have his member deep inside.

He then moved onto Ashley, slamming his cock into the opening in her shorts. His thickness penetrated deep, accompanied by her wails of ecstasy.

Sheva was next, his lightly-colored cock disappearing into her dark folds. It was a beautiful sight, and he couldn’t help but be grateful that she’d come to him so she could be come his slave.

He then went back and forth, fucking whichever pussy looked most beautiful to him. From Sheva to Ashley, then back to Sheva, then to Jessica. He went back and forth several times, as if sampling each pussy, wondering which was most to his liking. In the end, he decided on the youthful Ashley. He’d been dreaming of her large tits all day, and wanted to fill her with his seed.

His hands gripped her blonde hair, pulling back hard as he rammed into her with hefty force, again and again.

“AH! AH! Master, yes! Fill me up! Fill your slave with your seed!”

“I… will… whore! NGH!”

His cock exploded into her, bathing her cunt with so much of his seed that he imagined she’d have become pregnant if she already wasn’t. As soon as he pulled out, his cum began to leak out in a thick stream. Jessica and Sheva wasted no time, rushing over to lap it as poured out, both of them eager to swallow the master’s seed.

“Good whores,” he said, slapping the sides of their faces with his dick.

* * *

Next, he had Sheva and Ashley begin tribbing, entwining their legs together and thrusting their pussies back and forth. While the two of them cried out in sapphic joy, he took Jessica and pushed her onto the floor. He shoved a vibrating dildo inside her ass, then mounted her in a mating press.

He slammed down into her again and again while she screamed beneath him. His cock pounded deep within, filling his member with exquisite ecstasy. 

“I’m gonna cum inside you so hard you’ll faint, slut!” he said. 

“Yes! Yes, master! Cum inside me! I want to feel your dick exploding! Please!”

He kept pounding away, their eyes locked, a rage burning deep within his gaze. Soon his gaze moved down to her bouncing breasts, jumping every which way, just like he liked. The sight was beautiful, drawing him closer to orgasm. His attention then turned to the other girls, gawking at them as they rolled their hips together.

“Sheva!” Ashley called out. “Sheva, you’re gonna make me cum!”

“Me too, Ashley! Your pussy feels incredible! Let’s cum together!”

The girls increased their pace, shoving their cunts together with such speed and vigor that both soon screamed in joy, spraying their juices over one another.

The sight was more than enough for Lan Di, who turned his attention back to Jessica and rammed himself inside as deep as he could manage. With his cock buried within, it began to throb, expelling his seed into her cunt while she cried out in joy, her own orgasm coming on as soon as she felt his juices pouring out.

“Oh, you’re such a fantastic whore,” he said, his cock sliding from within while she collapsed to the floor. He chuckled while standing over her, his cum dripping onto her face. “I think I might make you the head of my little harem once it grows a little larger. You were the first of my slaves. It’s only fitting.”

“Thank you, Master,” she said, fainting with pleasure. Lan Di laughed, once again turning his attention back to the others.

* * *

Sheva and Ashley remained in their sexual embrace, legs entwined, pussies practically glued together with cum. Their large breasts rose and fell with their breaths, the two of them looking peaceful and serene. It was almost a pity to stop them from falling asleep together, but Lan Di wanted his next orgasm, and he would have it. 

“Rise and shine, slave,” he said, reaching down and grasping Sheva by the back of the neck. Her legs unfurled and she stood, smiling up at her master.

“I am yours to do with as you will. Please, use my body to make your cock feel good, Master.”

“I love it when my slaves say that.” Lan Di grinned while pushing Sheva toward the window. He placed her face up against it, forcing her to look out while her breasts became squished against the glass. They were almost two-hundred floors up, so no one would be seeing her naked, but she still felt some small amount of humiliation. 

Lan Di didn’t care. He loved making Sheva look out on the world she would never know again.

“That world isn’t yours any more,” he said, ramming his cock into her ass and rapidly fucking her. “You belong only in my world. Your ass, your pussy, your tits, your mouth, and that little womb you have all belong to me, so I can fuck them and make my babies inside you, whore!”

Sheva knew it was true, and she didn’t care. She knew she was, after a fashion, being raped, and she didn’t care. That she was being mind-controlled was irrelevant. She was a slave, a whore, nothing more than a sex-puppet for her master, and she’d never been more pleased with her life. The pleasure she felt at being used like a sex toy was so intense that she never wanted to be without it. 

The feeling of her master’s cock in her ass, the shame of being shown off to the world so nude, and the knowledge that it would go on forever only made her feel all the more aroused, so much so that she came all over Lan Di. Being a slave was the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

She only wanted to be the best slave she could, and hoped that she would be rewarded with endless sex and many children in her belly, as well as being able to share it all with her sisters. That was all she any longer wanted from life. It was a life any woman should want and desire. She knew this in her heart, and in every other part of her body.

Her screams were of joy and contentment, and as she came again so did her master, pulsing his seed into her ass. When he was done she slid to the floor, exhausted but so happy that she was shedding tears of joy.

“Thank you, Master,” she said. “I love you so much.”

* * *

Lan Di lined the women up one last time, now on their backs. Their thick, pregnant bellies were pushed together, and while standing over them and looking down, Lan Di began to cover them with his seed. The bellies that would soon birth his babies were soon smeared by the very juices that had created them.

“You are all so beautiful.” He began to squat down, lowering his cock into each of their mouths and letting them suck it for a second or two before moving to the next girl. “When your daughters are born, I’ll make sure to have you all healed up as quickly as possible so I can put more babies inside you.”

“Thank you, Master,” they said as one, smiling and giggling.

“I’m headed to shower now, my sweets. Go ahead and have some fun.”

Sheva rose up and kissed Jessica, fingers stroking over her cum-covered belly. Afterward, she did the same to Ashley. Both of them did the same to her, wiping the white seed all about.

“I love you, Ashley. And you, Jessica.”

“And we love you, Sheva,” said Jessica.

“You’re wonderful, baby,” said Ashley.

“When our babies are born, I want to breast-feed yours too.”

Both Ashley and Jessica nodded.

“Let’s all breast feed each other’s babies,” said Jessica. “We’ll raise them all together, as their three mothers.”

“Until Sheva’s baby is old enough to fuck. Then I’m going to lick her pussy and trib her every night.”

The girls all laughed, and settled in to a slow romantic fuck, after which they began to plan their future as mothers. They were slaves and breeders, but they would never be any happier.

* * *

Lan Di normally hated distractions at work. He preferred to separate business and pleasure when possible, but occassionaly it was nice to be able to simply relax in the office. And given his next meeting, he thought it only appropriate to have some fun at work that day.

He smiled down at this three girls, all moaning and mewling as they licked at his manhood, eager to make him cum again. Jessica, Sheva and Ashley were more beautiful than ever, their bellies ready to burst with his children. He’d made them happy, and now they were making him happy. 

“Sir, your next appointment is heading up to the office now,” came the voice of his secretary.

“Thank you,” he said, turning off the intercom. “Ladies, I’m sorry, but we have to cut this short. Your next sister is on her way up now. Go on and head into the next room. I’ll tell you when to come out.”

Each of them ran off, laughing, happy that they’re have another sister to play with soon. Lan Di put away his cock, straightening his clothes, and took a seat at his desk. He was eager to bring another girl into his little harem as well, and was particularly fond of this latest acquisition.

The door soon opened, a slim little woman with brown hair striding in, a nervous smile on her face.

“Hello,” she said, bowing at the hip. “I’m Rebecca Chambers. We spoke on the phone.”

“Yes, Ms. Chambers. Please, come in. I’ve been eagerly waiting for you to come. I’m sure you’ll love what I have in mind for us.”


End file.
